


Dreams and Nightmares

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Can you do a sappy one for Donatello? He has a bad dream about the reader and has to make sure shes okay. A little bit of angst since you do it soooo well.





	Dreams and Nightmares

It was late at night when you were awoken from your dreams by a tapping on your window. The tapping was urgent and scattered as you sat up in bed. After getting an initial fright from the noise, you knew who it would be.   
Glancing at your clock, you saw it was 4am, roughly an hour or so after the turtles normally go to bed, but it had been a quiet night so they had went early. You knew this because the last text on your phone was from Donnie, who wished you sweet dreams.   
throwing the covers back, you pulled down your tank top that you wore to bed which had come up a little in your sleep. You also wore a pair of shorts which you were glad now because it meant you didn’t have to hunt in the dark for something to cover yourself with.   
Walking to the window, you gently drew back one curtain, instantly seeing Donnie.   
His eyes were bright red and he looked distressed, his hands shaking.   
Pulling open the window, you grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.   
“Donnie? Whats wrong?” You asked desperately, wondering what could have gotten him so worked up.   
“I had to see you. I had to make sure you were okay.” Donnie gasped slightly, his voice shaking and breaking. Your heart tore in two at his words.   
He wasn’t wearing any of his tech, which means he had come to your house in a hurry. You closed over the window and curtain before taking his hand and leading him to your bed to sit down.   
His hand was shaking in your own, so you kept his hand on your lap as the two of you sat. You could see the fear in his eyes was replaced with embarrassment as he looked away from you.   
“Why wouldn’t I be alright?” You asked, leaning closer to him and smiling slightly to reassure him.   
“I-I had a dream. I-I saw you getting hurt. Badly.” Donnie whimpered, looking away from you as he took long, deep breaths.   
“Oh, Donnie.” You smiled, deeply touched by his caring nature for you. You moved to kneel on the bed while wrapping your arms around Donnies shoulders.   
Donnie was quick to wrap his arms around your waist and you were pulled onto his lap, sitting with your legs swung to the side. You kept your arms around him, feeling that his whole body was shaking. He buried his face into your neck and you felt his hot tears on your skin.   
you let out a calming ‘shh’ as you gently rubbed his neck, allowing your fingers to run right down to where his skin combined with his shell.   
You didn’t know how long the two of you stayed in this warm embrace, not that you minded. You loved being his in strong arms like this and, even though it was selfish, you were so glad he came around.   
“Im sorry for waking you.” Donnie mumbled into your skin, shaking his head slightly before he pulled back.   
“No, its fine. I don’t mind.” You gave him a reassuring smile but kept your arms lazily draped around his neck while his arms stayed firmly around your waist.   
“No, its not. I shouldn’t have bothered you all because I had another stupid dream about you.” Donnie shook his head, scolding himself as he looked away from you, frowning. But he didn’t realise you had picked up on a word.   
“Another? Do you dream about me often?” You asked, tilting your head as you saw his eyes widen.   
“No, well, yes. Sometimes.” Donnie stammered and you could see he was getting worked up again. “I should go.” He suddenly said, his arms retreating from your body as he moved to get up.   
You ended up falling from his lap rather inelegantly at his sudden movements. You missed the bed and fell to the floor with a gasp. Not that it hurt, you were just surprised.   
“[y/n], are you okay?” Donnie ducked down, instantly by your side and regretting his decision.   
“Yeah.” You mumbled, rubbing your right hip which you had fallen on.   
Honestly, you were frustrated and annoyed he had pushed you off like that. Like you were a rag doll.   
He tried to help you up but you pushed him away, using the bed as leverage to get up. Once on your feet, you turned you back to him.   
You heard him let out a saddened sigh and him walking away.   
“You’re not the only one who has dreams, you know.” You mumbled, walking around your bed, thinking he hadn’t heard you.   
“What?” He asked, freezing on the spot.   
“I said, youre not the only one who has dreams. I don’t know how many times Ive woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare where you’ve been hurt and theres nothing I can do. I hate it when you go out on patrols, I really hate it because I know full well what could happen to you.” You turned to him.   
“[y/n]?” Donnies eyes were wide behind his glasses as he took in your words.   
“And you know why I have those dreams? Because I care about you. Its nothing to be embarrassed about.” You told him, lowering your gaze from his own as you turned your body half away from him.   
“this is more than just caring, though.” Donnie took a step towards you but froze when your quizzical gaze fell on him.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, turning back to him, your heart starting to beat hard in your chest.   
“I-I love you.” Donnies stuttered, refusing to drop your gaze as he saw your eyes widen.   
You didn’t know what prompted him to confess to you that night, and it still confused you to this day. But you were so glad he did.   
You opened your mouth but then closed it again, unable to speak for some reason.   
Donnie saw your falter as a rejection and started to back away, fear in his eyes.   
“Oh, god. I shouldn’t have said anything. Please, forget it said it.” He babbled, backing away to the window.   
You knew you couldn’t let him leave like this, not when you returned his feelings.   
With long steps, you moved quickly to him, pressing your body against his as you captured his lips with yours in a sweet kiss.   
Donnie let out a shirt breath through his nose, as if he couldn’t believe what was going on. But he quickly wrapped his arms back around you and started to kiss you back.   
you allowed your arms to wrap around his neck again and you had a strong feeling that you both belonged like this.   
“I am in love with you, too.” You pulled away from the kiss, confessing it the one you loved while you stood in his embrace.   
Donnie seemed unable to control himself as he leaned back in, capturing your lips in a desperate kiss.   
This kiss was hungry, passionate and needy, and you loved it.   
“Stay here tonight?” You asked, pulling away from the kiss to look up at him.   
“I don’t think I could leave, even if I wanted.” He chuckled.   
You felt a warmth run through you at the sound of his laughter, something which happened every time you heard it. But this time, it was stronger.   
The two of you walked to your bed, you were the first to crawl into the warm covers, with Donnie following closely.   
You were drawn to him and instantly cuddled into his chest as his arms found your body, wrapping around you securely.   
You wondered if, even though he was now lying next to you, you would still have those dreams. And if he would. But at least you knew that if you woke with fear, you would be able to cuddle into him, instantly reassured he was okay.   
And you knew he was the same.   
No matter what dreams and nightmares came, you had each other.


End file.
